


All I Play is Exo-I

by metalcowboy



Series: Fireteam Geo [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalcowboy/pseuds/metalcowboy
Summary: In the far reaches of space, the titan Stone-7 meets with an old friend





	All I Play is Exo-I

Dimitri's bar was quiet, as usual. Groups of two to three, as well as the occasional lone wolf were sat at tables scattered throughout the place, chattering to themselves, but nobody raised their voice as to shout over each other. The wooden, rustic aesthetic of the bar would make for a convincing argument that everyone inside was living in the past, were it not for the fact that the bar itself were built on an asteroid, and there were just shy of two dozen jumpships parked outside. The patrons of the establishment would always grumble to themselves that dimitri could have chosen a more convenient location, that fuel was expensive and they were risking a lot coming this far out in the belt. Nevertheless, here they all were.

Nobody can stay away from the bourbon, Dimitri smirked to himself. And stay away, they could not. Jars of the stuff lined the rickety wooden shelves behind the bar, and a few more were tucked away underneath. Even more still were in the back room, and down a hatch was Dimitri’s distillery, and countless more bottles. In fact, bourbon was the only thing Dimitri offered at the bar. But as one of his particularly inebriated patrons once put it, it was _the best damn bar, with the *hic* best damn bourbon, anywheres this’side of the solar system. Period._ Thousands of guardians agreed, and as such Dimitri’s bar was able to flourish.

An unusually bulky exo sat at the bar, rubbing his smooth metallic head. A large spot on his right temple was torn up, making the metal on his head look like the hull of a ship hit by a missile. His shining red eyes blinked as he looked up into Dimitri’s half-toothed grin.

“You ever gonna get that fixed? They’d patch you up faster than Amanda could a sparrow.” Dimitri asked him.

“Soon as you move the bar closer to Earth” A gravelly voice responded.

The two men chuckled to each other. “Always good to see you, Stone. The usual?” Dimitri nodded towards the nearest open bottle of bourbon.

“I dunno. I’m thinking of trying something new,” Stone paused dramatically, scratching his chin. “Put some ice in it.” His response elicited a chuckle from Dimitri. “You ever considered making something that’s not bourbon?”

“You know what they say, my shiny friend. If it ain’t broke...”

“Dimitri, that analogy does not work with this situation”

“I would probably agree with you, if I knew what an a-naal-o-gee was, haha!”

“Right you are. Thanks for the drink, old friend.” With that, stone tossed some glimmer on the counter and downed his drink. “Any news this week?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary, drug moy. Shaxx brought lockdown back to the crucible. That corrupted tech witch showed up again, the one you seem to kill once every couple of months. I don’t know what the fuck is going on with that awoken city. Ever since you guardians killed the wish worm, things got weird out there, but we’ve all gotten used to it by now. Most of us just keep our distance, anyway. That’s all the notable stuff I can think of. Try checking in with drifter next time you’re by the City.”

“That’s it? Damn, it’s getting stale out there. I’m tired of waiting for the next big thing to happen. I miss my fireteam.”

“You’ll see them again, I’m sure. I know losing her was hard on you. Your old team was inseparable, man. I remember seeing you three-”

Stone cut him off “Don’t say that.”

“Say what?”

“Lost. She’s not gone. I just haven’t found her yet.”

“I see. My apologies. I’ll try to keep it in-” A loud pinging from underneath the counter cut him off mid-sentence. “Unidentified on the scanner. Eyes up, big guy.”

Stone sighed, took one last sip of bourbon, and stood up slowly. The low rumble of a skiff engine could be heard just outside. When would the fallen ever learn that this bar was occupied by the one thing they couldn’t beat?

With a flash of light, Pebble put Stone’s helmet on, and in one giant motion he drew his greatsword from his back and stood at the ready, facing the door. The other guardians in the bar didn’t pay any mind, they knew one titan was infinitely more than enough manpower to take down a whole skiff’s worth of fallen. He heard the rear hatch opening and the fallen departing. Strangely enough, though, he only heard one set of footsteps approaching the building. He tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword and rushed towards the door, bracing his shoulder to burst through it.

A flash of solar light shot through the door, piercing straight through Stone’s skull and missing Dimitri’s head by a matter of centimeters. Stone’s remains rapidly disintegrated as Dimitri scrambled for the shotgun he kept under the counter. Before he could even point it towards the door, a thunderous boom ripped through the air, and a massive hand cannon slug sent the shotgun flying out of his hands and crashing into the bottles on the shelf behind him. He stared in fear at the stranger as a pulse of blue light brought Stone back to his feet.

Stone, once again holding his sword, spun towards the door in anger to meet the stranger.

“Who the fuck do you think you-”

“Shut up.” The stranger pulled off his cabal skin cowboy hat and lowered the mask covering his face, revealing two gleaming blue eyes inside a snow white metallic skull. Just like Stone, the exo had a chunk of torn metal on the side of his head.

Stone’s entire body immediately released all tension. He lowered his sword and widened his eyes in surprise. “Dusty? What the hell are you doing here. I haven’t seen you since the tower fell!”

“Don’t got time to explain. Let’s get the hell out of here. Come with me”

“Hell no. You don’t get to trash my favorite bar and then start spouting some cryptic bullshit. What the hell is going on?” Stone demanded

Dusty tossed a hunk of metal, which Stone caught swiftly. He stared at it for a second before his eyes widened even further.

“Holy shit. Holy shit. You’re absolutely sure it’s hers?”

“You know any other warlock ‘carries one’a them around?”

A small piece of a jagged silver crown rested in stone’s hand, inlaid with bright blue gems. Long before the tower fell, even before a rogue fireteam had defeated the machine god Aksis, guardians began taking and drawing power from artifacts and treasures from powerful beings they had defeated. The fragment Stone held had once been part of a crown worn by Chelchis, Kell of Stone, later killed by Oryx, who in turn took the crown. Only one warlock in the universe was crazy enough to take it from him-

“Citrine-9. You absolute madwoman.” Stone said under his breath, shaking his head. “Nobody’s seen her since we came back from the dead king’s throne world. You telling me you got a lead on her?”

“Yeah, but just barely. Now that we got this it’ll be a helluva lot easier.”

“I hope you’re right about this.” Stone finished off his last drink and headed towards the door. Dimitri was still extremely confused.

“Me, too, pardner.” Dusty put his hat back on. “Let’s go get her back.”


End file.
